TDAS Aftermath-Duncan & Gwen
by HopelessRomanticArtist1990
Summary: This story takes place after Total Drama All Stars is over. Okay, I am royally ticked off @ the creators of the 5th season b/c Gwen & Duncan have broke up. I hate the fact that their romantic relationship came to an end. This is MY story of what SHOULD happen later on in the future with Duncan & Gwen.
1. Chapter 1-An Instant Message From Prison

After being voted off of Total Drama All-Stars, Gwen decided not to return to the show for yet another dramatic season. Going through all of that trouble in order to win one million dollars was never actually worth risking her life over. True, she would have loved to have won that truck load of cash, but having to take on those crazy challenges every week was just too much pressure for her to handle. If anything good came out of competing for the million dollar prize during season five was fixing things with Courtney.

Gwen managed to keep in touch with Courtney after Total Drama All-Stars ended, via email. Sometimes they would instant message each other in a chat room online, or email one another when they didn't have time to talk in the chat room. She was happy to be best friends with Courtney again, but she truly missed having a boyfriend. Breaking up with Duncan was so not on her list of things to do during Total Drama All-Stars. The main reason why she broke up with him was because Duncan was obsessed with trying to make Courtney jealous by using her in order to do it. It was inconsiderate and selfish of him to use her the way he did. Plus, seeing him get arrested for blowing up Chris's mansion added another dramatic twist to everything. Even though Duncan acted like a total jerk, Gwen hated to admit it—even to herself—but she was actually beginning to miss that no-good, sneaky little delinquent.

Suddenly, an instant message popped up on Gwen's computer screen. _Who in the world wants to chat with me online at this hour? _Gwen thought, glancing at her digital clock, which flashed eleven-thirty at night on it. The screen name that popped up was **JuvieDude18**, and the person trying to reach her new her real name somehow.

**JuvieDude18: Hey, Gwen. How U been? Love UR screen name, BTW: GothBabe13. Suits U perfectly. U online? I would like 2 chat a bit if U R there.**

_Might as well see what this guy wants, _Gwen thought, as she typed in her answer.

**GothBabe13: I'm ok, and yes—I'm online. Glad U like my screen name. BTW, how do U know my real name? Who R U?**

**JuvieDude18: U mean, U don't know my real name?**

**GothBabe13: No, I don't. Should I?**

**JuvieDude18: U should. Isn't my real name obvious? Look closely my screen name, and U might be able 2 figure it out.**

Gwen looked at the screen name a little more closely, and she instantly had a burst of realization. _No, I don't believe it. It couldn't be, could it? _Gwen thought, as she typed her response rapidly.

**GothBabe13: Duncan, is that U?**

**JuvieDude18: The 1 and only. So, did U miss me?**

**GothBabe13: Not really. I'm surprised 2 hear 4rom U, though. I thought U were still in jail.**

**JuvieDude18: I am. They have given us prisoners' online access. It's strictly for emailing and chatting online only. They don't allow us to surf the web or play games online.**

**GothBabe13: Sounds strict.**

**JuvieDude18: It is, so U really didn't miss me? I thought U would B worried about me after I got thrown in jail.**

**GothBabe13: Okay, I'll admit it—I missed U a little. Yeah, I am a bit worried about U. Blowing up Chris's mansion was some crazy stunt U pulled. How long R U in jail 4?**

**JuvieDude18: For 2 years, or until someone bails me out. My bail is set $100,000. Unless my parents come up w/that kind of cash, I'm not going anywhere 4 a while.**

**GothBabe13: I'd say not. Better get off of here. I'll chat w/U later, ok?**

**JuvieDude18: Sounds good. It was great chatting w/U, Gwen. I've missed U…more than U know. Pleasant dreams.**

**GothBabe13: Sleep tight, Duncan.**

As Gwen logged off of her computer, she could not help but feel this warm connection she shared with Duncan online. _Is it me, or is that spark between me and Duncan reigniting? _Gwen wondered, as she flopped into bed to catch a good amount of sleep for the night.


	2. Chapter 2-The One Thousand Dollar Prize

Gwen woke up the next morning to the sweet smell of bacon, eggs and pancakes. Her mother was such an excellent cook, and such a lovely and understanding woman. Blake, Gwen's younger brother, was sitting at the kitchen table already eating breakfast.

"Good morning, Sleeping Beauty. You finally woke up," Blake chuckled.

"It's only nine o'clock in the morning. I didn't sleep in that late," Gwen responded, helping herself to some bacon and eggs.

"Were you up late last night chatting online with your best friend Courtney again?"

"No, Blake. I was chatting with a different friend this time."

"What was it, sweetie?" Her mother asked.

"It was Duncan, mom. He was chatting with me online last night. He's still in prison for blowing up Chris's mansion. Said he's going to be there for two years, or if someone bails him out. Which won't happen, unless someone pays a hundred thousand dollars," Gwen explained, taking a large bite out of her pancake.

"Oh, yeah. I remember that episode of Total Drama All Stars. Duncan pulled one crazy move blowing up Chris's place like that. Sucks the dude's in jail, and that you two broke up. I liked Duncan. He was like an older brother to me," Black said, drinking the rest of his orange juice.

"Speaking of money, I need to turn the television on."

"Why, Gwen? What's going on television?"

"Well, today they're announcing the winner of the one hundred thousand dollar lottery ticket. I got my number from the gas station yesterday while I was out in town."

"Sweetie, you don't gamble or buy lottery tickets," Gwen's mother said, looking concerned.

"No, I don't. However, I just want to see if I'll be able to win or not," Gwen answered, turning the television on to the station where they were announcing today's lucky lottery winners.

"Alright everyone, I'm going to announce the lucky winner's number of the one hundred thousand dollar prize," The announcer said, pulling out a piece of paper with the grand prize winner's number on it.

_Oh, I hope I win this money, _Gwen thought while anxiously listening to the numbers the announcer called out.

"The numbers of the ticket winner are seven—thirteen—sixteen—eighteen—and three!"

"Oh, my! I won!" Gwen shouted in glee, jumping up and down with joy.

"Let me see your ticket number, sweetie," Gwen's mom demanded, wanting to make sure her daughter wasn't lying, "Oh, my…Gwen you really did win the prize money!"

"Wow, Gwen. What are you going to do with all that cash?" Blake asked curiously.

"I'm going to use this prize money in order to help a friend out of trouble. Which means, I have no choice but to spend all of my cash in one place…"

Meanwhile, in the Barrie Jail in Ontario, Canada…

_Man, I don't know if I'll be able to stand two years in this rotten cell, _Duncan thought, while carving an image of a skull with crossbones on the wall. Suddenly, a guard walked up to his cell door and unlocked it.

"Alright, Duncan. It's time to go," The guard said.

"Go where? Outside? I was told the prisoners weren't allowed outside in the yard today," Duncan replied, looking lost and confused.

"You're not going out into the yard, you're going home. Someone bailed you out."

"Who paid to bail me out?"

"I did," Gwen said, walking over to Duncan, and kissing him on the cheek, "Brought you a change of clothes too. That orange jail suit doesn't look good on you."

"Gwen, how did you—"

"I'll explain after we leave, and after you change your clothes…"

Two hours later in a park near Gwen's house…

"So you won one hundred thousand dollars, and used the money to bail me out of jail?" Duncan asked, not believing what he was hearing.

"Yes, I did. My mother and my little brother were upset, thought. My mom wanted me to use the money for college, and my brother Blake wanted me to use it to buy him a ton of stuff he doesn't need," Gwen explained.

"Why did you spend your money to get me out of jail?"

"I wanted to help you out. The truth is…I couldn't stand the thought of you being locked up for two years."

"What? Did you truly miss me that much?" Duncan asked, stepping closer to Gwen.

"I have missed you more than you know…" Gwen replied, blushing under his gaze.

"Alright, what's the real reason you used your money to bail me out?"

Duncan had Gwen backed up against a tree, and his lips were an inch away from hers.

"After all you and I have been through…All the drama, kissing and fighting…I have come to realize that I love you, Duncan. That's why I used the money to bail you out, because I love you," Gwen confessed, wrapping her arms around Duncan.

"I know I never actually said it to you, but…I love you too, Gwen," Duncan smiled, kissing Gwen on the lips, and letting her kiss him back.


	3. Chapter 3-Forgiving Past Wrongs

After talking practically all night to each other in the park, Duncan and Gwen had finally sorted out all of their past problems. Gwen forgave him for using her to make Courtney jealous during Total Drama All Stars, and Duncan promised to never do it again. She informed him that Courtney and Trent are currently dating now. She told him that things didn't work out between Courtney and Scott. Apparently, Scott has taken a romantic interest in Dawn, and decided to date her instead. Trent and Courtney formed their own band, and Trent plays lead guitar while Courtney sings lead.

Gwen explained to Duncan that she was totally fine with Courtney dating her ex-boyfriend Trent. In fact, she's happy for Courtney, and she doesn't have to worry about any love triangle drama. Gwen emailed Courtney earlier the next day, and told her everything that happened. Courtney was fine with Gwen and Duncan dating again. The way she reacted online, Gwen could tell that Courtney was absolutely no longer romantically into Duncan.

Before returning home for a good rest that night, Duncan walked Gwen home safely. He didn't want her walking back home by herself in the middle of the night.

"Thanks for walking me home, Duncan," Gwen smiled, as they walked up to her front door.

"Was happy to do it. Wanted to make sure you got home safe and sound," Duncan answered, holding Gwen's hand gently.

"When did you become so protective of me?"

"Since we got back together. I am so happy you have given me a second chance, and I'm eternally grateful that you bailed me out of jail. I don't know how I am ever going to repay you for that."

Gwen wrapped her arms around Duncan, pressing her round bosom against his muscular chest, and running her fingers through his Mohawk. Duncan pulled Gwen into a full body embrace, and he caressed her face tenderly. She gazed lovingly into his sparkling blue eyes as he brushed his face against hers.

"Everyone deserves a second chance at love. The only way I can think of as a way for you to repay me is for you to be mine and mine alone," Gwen grinned, brushing her lips against Duncan's.

"So, you truly do forgive me for my past mistakes I have made in our relationship?" Duncan asked, concern clouding his face.

"I have forgiven you full heartedly. Now, how's about one last kiss goodnight before I go inside and you head home?" Gwen smirked flirtatiously.

"I thought you'd never ask."

Duncan held Gwen in his arms and gave her a long, intoxicating kiss. Then he wished her a goodnight as he walked out of her driveway and headed back to his house.


	4. Chapter 4-Scary Movie Date

Looking at herself in the mirror, Gwen applied her Hard Candy liquid black eyeliner on carefully. This could be her official first date with Duncan after they got back together. It was hard for her to believe she'd be going out with the hottest hardcore juvenile again. If loving a rebellious ex-criminal was wrong, Gwen didn't want to be right. She straightened her sleeveless black dress, put on her big black hooped earrings, and reapplied her shiny blue lipstick. Before leaving her bedroom, she sprayed some of her Black Rose perfume on her neck.

Meanwhile, Duncan was getting ready for his date with Gwen upstairs in his bedroom. He put extra strength hair gel in his Mohawk, zipped up his black leather jacket, and put on his facial piercings along with his dog collar. He got into his Ford jet-black-colored truck, and drove down the street toward Gwen's house. When he arrived, Gwen was waiting for him on the front porch. She kissed her mother goodbye, told her she'd be back later, and got into Duncan's truck.

"Nice dress, Gwen. You look fantastic," Duncan grinned, kissing Gwen on the cheek.

"Thanks, you look stud-like," Gwen giggled, gazing into Duncan's eyes, and adoring his flirtatious smile.

"We better get going before the movie starts."  
"Good idea."

Duncan drove his truck to the movie theater where they were showing the movie _Blood Bath 3: Murder in the Snow_. The film was supposed to be about a group of teenagers who venture out into the woods during winter. A snow storm happens during their hiking trip into the woods, and a serial killer is currently on the loose. The teens get murdered one by one in different and unexpected ways. Both Gwen and Duncan have been dying to see the movie, and they are finally going to see it on Halloween night.

They arrived at the movie theater fifteen minutes before their movie was supposed to start. Duncan paid for the tickets, the popcorn and the drinks. Gwen and Duncan sat in the center of the movie theater, and snuggled together while they shared their popcorn. Duncan bought a large popcorn so there would be enough for him and Gwen to share. As the movie progressed, the serial killer had murdered three out of the seven teenagers so far, and it looked like he was working on trying to kill another teenager.

"So, who do you think he's going to murder next?" Duncan whispered.

"Well, he's killed the surfer dude, the rich snobby girl, and the techno geek. The only teen left are the couple who're constantly making out, the Goth guy and the cheerleader. Honestly, I think the cheerleader is going to die next," Gwen responded quietly, while Duncan held her hand tenderly.

Shockingly, the cheerleader was murdered next just like Gwen said. The two teenagers who were making out got killed after her, and the Goth guy got murdered last. All of the dead bodies disappeared by getting covered in the snow storm, and the serial killer got away. The movie wasn't as scary as Duncan and Gwen thought it was going to be, but it was good never the less.

As Duncan drove Gwen back home, he couldn't help but smile, and think how great it was to be dating Gwen again. He had missed her dreadfully, and realized what a fool he had been on Total Drama All Stars. It is plain to see that Gwen truly is the one for him. Things between him and Courtney would never have worked out. They were just too different, and Duncan was miserable with her the entire time they were dating. Now that he is with Gwen, his heart can't keep from singing, and he can't stop smiling when he's around her.

He pulled his truck up to Gwen's house, and put his vehicle in park. Duncan looked at his girl beside him, and admired how the moonlight made her hair shine beautifully.

"I had a great night out with you," Duncan smiled happily.

"Me too. I had a nice time. Want to chat online tomorrow?" Gwen asked, kissing Duncan on the lips.

"Sounds good."

Then Gwen unbuckled her seatbelt, got out of Duncan's truck, and walked back into her house for the night.


	5. Chapter 5-Lost In Love

Typing rapidly on her laptop computer, Gwen had just completed her last school assignment for the night. She was writing an essay for her English class on A Midsummer Night's Dream by William Shakespeare. The assignment was supposed to be on her favorite romance novel. Gwen chose A Midsummer Night's Dream because it was her all-time favorite romance novel she read during her freshman year in high school. The main reason she loves this novel so much is because she can relate to it.

The characters in the story were stuck in a love rectangle. Lysander (one of the leading men) was in love with Hermia (one of the leading ladies), and Hermia was in love with Lysander. Demetrius (the second leading man) was also in love with Hermia, and Helena (the second leading lady) was in love with Demetrius. In the end, Lysander and Hermia are together, and Demetrius and Helena wind up together as well.

In a way, for Gwen, it was the other way around in her story. Instead of two men falling in love with same woman, it was two women falling for the same man. She and Courtney were both in love with Duncan at the same time during Total Drama World Tour. Thank goodness they became friends after season five started, and now they're dating each other's ex-boyfriends.

_Should it have been this way all along? _Gwen thought, printing out her essay. _Were Duncan and I destined to be with one another, and was Courtney meant to be with Trent? I guess things in romance work themselves out in mysterious ways._

She stapled her four page essay together, placed it into her English folder, and put her school stuff into her backpack. Gwen glanced at her digital alarm clock and saw that it was nine thirty. Then, a message from her online chat room popped up on the computer screen.

**JuvieDude18: Gwen, U there?**

_Duncan_, Gwen thought, _Thank God he finally sent me a message. I was wondering when we were going to chat online with each other today._

**GothBabe16: Yes. U finally online URself. Was dying 2 chat w/U. How R U?**

**JuvieDude18: I'm doing fine. Surprised my parents let me go out w/U Halloween night. Thought they'd ground me 4 life after U bailed me out of prison. Thank God they didn't.**

**GothBabe16: Yeah, good thing. So, have U caused any more trouble lately?**

**JuvieDude18: No, I have not. Can't afford 2 cause any more mayhem. Rather avoid it. Plus, I can't stop thinking about U.**

**GothBabe16: Same here. Can't stop thinking about U either. So, what have U been up 2?**

**JuvieDude18: Making peace w/my parents mostly. Promised them not 2 get in2 trouble w/the police again. After the whole blowing up Chris's mansion incident, I don't think I'll B breaking the law again anytime soon. What have U been up 2?**

**GothBabe16: The usual stuff. Just finished typing an essay 4 my English class. Wrote about A Midsummer Night's Dream by William Shakespeare. U ever read that novel?**

**JuvieDude18: Yes, I have. I thought it was hysterical when that guy Bottom got turned in2 a donkey!**

**GothBabe16: LOL! OMG! Yeah, that part was hilarious! Anyway, I've been thinking about love a lot lately.**

Gwen sighed happily as she typed her response on her laptop computer.

**JuvieDude18: I have thought about love quite often lately as well. BTW, UR parents R divorced, right?**

Before typing her reply, Gwen couldn't help but stare at Duncan's question on her computer screen. The thought of her parents splitting up all those years ago sent a sharp pain through her chest. It was as if someone had stabbed her heart with a dagger. Gwen's parents got a divorce shortly after Blake was born. She was only six years old at the time, so Blake couldn't remember their father. Her mother is a fashion designer, and her father was a therapist. Gwen's parents got into a huge fight a few weeks after her mother gave birth to Blake. The argument grew so intense, Gwen's mother could take no more, and her father had moved out a few days after the divorce papers were signed. She never saw or heard from him again after all that. Gwen hadn't spoken to anyone about her parents splitting up in years.

**GothBabe16: Yes, they R. They've been divorced since I was 6 years old. Haven't seen or heard from my dad since then.**

**JuvieDude18: Must've been rough 4 U & UR family.**

**GothBabe16: We R doing fine. Sometimes love fades in some romantic relationships. I just pray that our love will never fade away.**

**JuvieDude18: No need 2 worry about that. My love 4 U burns w/the hot intensity of a solar fire.**

**GothBabe16: Oh, that is so incredibly sweet! I'm totally lost in love w/U, Duncan. Every time I gaze in2 UR blue eyes, I get lost in them, & my love 4 U grows in my heart. Oh, I wish I could kiss U right now!**

**JuvieDude18: I agree. I desire UR delicious lips on mine 2. UR kisses taste like mint chocolate, & I love mint chocolate!**

**GothBabe16: Loved 2 chat more, but I better get off of here. Love U. Goodnight!**

**JuvieDude18: Love U 2. Sweet dreams, babe.**

Gwen logged off of her computer, slid into bed and laid her head down for a good night's sleep.


	6. Chapter 6-Going Through Changes

After he finished doing his twenty morning push-ups and stretching a little, Duncan headed downstairs to the kitchen and made himself some breakfast. He scrambled two eggs, made some toast with strawberry jam, and a large glass of orange juice. His mother never actually cooked any meals for him, herself and his father. Unlike Gwen's mother, Duncan's mom wasn't too big on cooking. She's an excellent cook, but after a while she just got too tired preparing meals for everybody. At some point his family decided they should all cook their own meals from now on, and clean up after their own messes too.

"Good morning, Duncan," His mother smiled, kissing him on the cheek.

"What was that for?" Duncan asked, looking at his mother quizzically, and rubbing the spot on his face where she kissed him. His mother didn't usually kiss him good morning. In fact, she hadn't kissed him in what seemed like an eternity ago.

"For being such a well-behaved young man. I have to say, your attitude has improved ever since Gwen bailed you out of jail, and you and her started dating again."

"Honestly, mom, I've been on my best behavior because I don't want to wind up in jail again."

"That's excellent news to hear," Duncan's father said, walking into the kitchen to make himself some coffee. "Glad to see you've turned over a new leaf."

"Hate to confess this, but…I think my juvenile delinquent days are over. If I'm ever going to live a good life, and continue to be with Gwen—I'm going to have to change some things about myself," Duncan explained, hardly believing those words came out of his mouth.

"Good for you, sweetheart. Speaking of Gwen, how are things going with you two?"

"Things are going great, mom. My date with Gwen Halloween night was fantastic. Also, I had a wonderful chat with her online. I can't believe I'm saying this, but Gwen is definitely the one."

"The one, as in…your other half, son?" His dad asked, looking astonished.

"Yes, my other half. By the way, how did you know mom was the one?" Duncan wondered, searching his father's eyes for the answer.

"Well, your mother and I met in college. We had our very first date at O' Charley's."

"Yes, I remember like it happened yesterday. Your father stressed out through the entire date trying to impress me. I told him not to go through so much trouble. He paid for the whole evening, and I told him I was more than willing to pay for my meal," His mother explained, smiling adoringly at his father.

"I was trying to be a gentleman. Thought it would be polite to pay for the entire evening, and I wanted to make a good first impression," His father added.

"You sure did, darling. I knew your father was the one when he told me he has eyes for me and me alone."

"I knew your mother was the one when she told me that I was the only man for her."

When his parents had completed their love story, Duncan desperately wanted to tell Gwen how he truly feels about her, and about some things he wanted to change in his life. He desired to tell her that he wanted to give up crime, so they could be together and stay together. She was the one for him, but the question was…how was he going to tell her?

Meanwhile, Gwen was in her bedroom reading a romance story called Warrior Girl by Janice Wee Tien Yong. The book she was reading isn't technically a novel because isn't not longer than three hundred pages. However, the book is quite entertaining, and after she read just one chapter she had to keep reading until she found out what happened next. Gwen had read this book before, but she just loved reading it over and over again. The book is a trilogy, and the romance and adventure continues in book two: Lost in Another Realm, and book three: Dark Warriors. Just at the moment when she was on Chapter Ten—Sarah's First Patrol on page seventy-two, her computer started beeping.

_Ah, crap! _Gwen thought, angrily, _I was just at the good part when Jake and Sarah were about to share their first kiss._

She clicked her laptop's computer mouse, and saw a message from Duncan on the lite-up screen.

**JuvieDude18: Hey, babe. U got a sec? I need 2 tell U something.**

Gwen marked her spot in her book with her black bookmark, and typed her reply to Duncan.

**GothBabe16: Yes, I can spare U a minute or 2. What do U want 2 tell me?  
JuvieDude18: Well, I've decided 2 give up crime, & leave my juvenile delinquent days behind me. What do U think?**

**GothBabe16: I think that's 1 of the smartest decisions U have ever made. Getting thrown in jail must've knocked some sense in2 U, huh?**

**JuvieDude18: It sure did. There's something else I wish 2 tell U…**

**GothBabe16: What is it?**

**JuvieDude18: Can't believe I'm telling U this, but…Gwen, U R the one 4 me.**

**GothBabe16: Duncan…I feel the same. U R the one 4 me 2.**

**JuvieDude18: I'm so happy U told me that. I was worried U might not feel the same way, but I'm glad U do. So, has anything changed in UR life lately?**

**GothBabe16: No, same old drama. Always doing a ton of homework from school, my mom's still single, and I still desire a career in the art field in my future.**

**JuvieDude18: Oh, yeah…don't get me started on the homework thing. I have an essay due in my English class next week on Tuesday. 4 pages double spaced, and the subject's on obesity. My class had to choose a social political subject to write about. I chose obesity because the world is practically turning fat.**

**GothBabe16: Good topic to discuss about in an essay. U R right, though. The world is turning fat. The United States is the fattest country on earth. Anyway, I'm going 2 get off of here. I'll talk 2 U later, okay?**

**JuvieDude18: Alright. Love U.**

**GothBabe16: Love U 2.**

Gwen signed off of the chat room, closed her laptop computer, and headed downstairs to the kitchen. When she stepped into the kitchen, she found her mother kissing some man didn't recognize.

"Mom, what's going on?" Gwen said in astonishment, staring wide eyed at her mother and the man who had his arms wrapped around her. "Who is this?"

"Gwen," Her mother replied, as her face turned red with embarrassment. "I didn't think you were still awake."

"Just came down here to get a snack. Who is this guy?"

"Sweetie, I'd like you to meet Jacob Reynolds. He's my boyfriend."

"Your boyfriend?" Gwen answered in surprise.

"It's nice to finally meet you, Gwen. Your mother has told me so much about you," Jacob grinned, shaking Gwen's hand.

"Wish I could say the same."

"I was going to tell you about Jacob at some point, sweetie. I just didn't know how and when to do it," Gwen's mother explained. "We've been dating for a few weeks now. Why don't we talk in the living room, so you can get to know Jacob better?"

Usually, Gwen would've refused to do something like this that she clearly didn't want to do. However, this was her mother. If she rebelled against her, she could be punished for it, and Gwen didn't want to risk getting grounded. She sat down in the living room with her mom and her mother's new boyfriend. Jacob Reynolds told Gwen practically everything about himself. He told her about his job as a college art professor, how he met her mother in an art gallery, and how happy he was to finally meet her.

"Wow, you're actually a college art professor?" Gwen asked, looking impressed.

"Yes, I am. I teach drawing, painting and sculpture. In a way, I guess you could say I'm kind of an art freak," Jacob laughed. "Your mother, Diane, has seen some of my pieces of art and she loves them."

_Diane, _Gwen thought, _No one has called my mother by her first name since my father was still around._

"I'd like to see some of your pieces of artwork sometime."

"Gwen's an artist herself, dear," Diane, Gwen's mother, interjected. "You should see some of her artwork."

"I'd love to at some point, but not tonight. I better head home. I have a few classes to teach tomorrow."

"I understand, Jacob," Diane smiled, kissing Jacob on the lips goodbye. "I'll talk to you later."

"Looking forward to it," Jacob replied, walking out the front door, and closing the door quietly behind him.

"So, what do you think of Jacob?"

"He's a very nice man, mom. I just wished you had told me about him sooner."

"I know, sweetie. I'm sorry you had to find out about him this way. Honestly, I feel terrible about not telling you and your brother sooner. I'm sorry," Diane apologized, kissing her daughter on the head.

"It's okay, mom. By the way, when are you going to tell Blake about Jacob?" Gwen asked.

"I'll tell your brother about my new boyfriend in the morning. Now you better get to bed, young lady. It's past your curfew."

"Alright, mom," Gwen answered, seeing the time was eleven thirty, and not even daring to argue with her mother to let her stay up later. "I'm on my way to bed."

"Have a good sleep, sweetheart," Diane said, smiling softly at Gwen.  
"I'll try, mom. You have a good rest too. I love you."

"I love you too, sweetie."

Gwen made her way upstairs to her bedroom, and she could hear Blake snoring lightly in his bedroom next to hers. She crawled into bed, and just laid there for a few minutes. _Wow, _Gwen thought, _my mother has a boyfriend now. Wait till I tell Duncan about this shocking news. _Then she fell into a deep, peaceful sleep.


	7. Chapter 7-What Are You Thankful For?

Looking at herself in the mirror, Gwen applied her Hard Candy liquid black eyeliner on carefully. This could be her official first date with Duncan after they got back together. It was hard for her to believe she'd be going out with the hottest hardcore juvenile again. If loving a rebellious ex-criminal was wrong, Gwen didn't want to be right. She straightened her sleeveless black dress, put on her big black hooped earrings, and reapplied her shiny blue lipstick. Before leaving her bedroom, she sprayed some of her Black Rose perfume on her neck.

Meanwhile, Duncan was getting ready for his date with Gwen upstairs in his bedroom. He put extra strength hair gel in his Mohawk, zipped up his black leather jacket, and put on his facial piercings along with his dog collar. He got into his Ford jet-black-colored truck, and drove down the street toward Gwen's house. When he arrived, Gwen was waiting for him on the front porch. She kissed her mother goodbye, told her she'd be back later, and got into Duncan's truck.

"Nice dress, Gwen. You look fantastic," Duncan grinned, kissing Gwen on the cheek.

"Thanks, you look stud-like," Gwen giggled, gazing into Duncan's eyes, and adoring his flirtatious smile.

"We better get going before the movie starts."  
"Good idea."

Duncan drove his truck to the movie theater where they were showing the movie _Blood Bath 3: Murder in the Snow_. The film was supposed to be about a group of teenagers who venture out into the woods during winter. A snow storm happens during their hiking trip into the woods, and a serial killer is currently on the loose. The teens get murdered one by one in different and unexpected ways. Both Gwen and Duncan have been dying to see the movie, and they are finally going to see it on Halloween night.

They arrived at the movie theater fifteen minutes before their movie was supposed to start. Duncan paid for the tickets, the popcorn and the drinks. Gwen and Duncan sat in the center of the movie theater, and snuggled together while they shared their popcorn. Duncan bought a large popcorn so there would be enough for him and Gwen to share. As the movie progressed, the serial killer had murdered three out of the seven teenagers so far, and it looked like he was working on trying to kill another teenager.

"So, who do you think he's going to murder next?" Duncan whispered.

"Well, he's killed the surfer dude, the rich snobby girl, and the techno geek. The only teen left are the couple who're constantly making out, the Goth guy and the cheerleader. Honestly, I think the cheerleader is going to die next," Gwen responded quietly, while Duncan held her hand tenderly.

Shockingly, the cheerleader was murdered next just like Gwen said. The two teenagers who were making out got killed after her, and the Goth guy got murdered last. All of the dead bodies disappeared by getting covered in the snow storm, and the serial killer got away. The movie wasn't as scary as Duncan and Gwen thought it was going to be, but it was good never the less.

As Duncan drove Gwen back home, he couldn't help but smile, and think how great it was to be dating Gwen again. He had missed her dreadfully, and realized what a fool he had been on Total Drama All Stars. It is plain to see that Gwen truly is the one for him. Things between him and Courtney would never have worked out. They were just too different, and Duncan was miserable with her the entire time they were dating. Now that he is with Gwen, his heart can't keep from singing, and he can't stop smiling when he's around her.

He pulled his truck up to Gwen's house, and put his vehicle in park. Duncan looked at his girl beside him, and admired how the moonlight made her hair shine beautifully.

"I had a great night out with you," Duncan smiled happily.

"Me too. I had a nice time. Want to chat online tomorrow?" Gwen asked, kissing Duncan on the lips.

"Sounds good."

Then Gwen unbuckled her seatbelt, got out of Duncan's truck, and walked back into her house for the night.


	8. Chapter 8-Dreaming of You

Arms entwined around each other's bodies, the young couple got lost in one another's passionate embrace, and their lips brushed longingly together. Intense heat burned between them in their moment of ecstasy. Gwen's round bosom pressing lovingly against Duncan's muscular chest. He kissed her neck incessantly, and then started kissing her breasts.

"Duncan," Gwen giggled, her face turning red. "Stop, that tickles."

"Sorry, didn't know you were so ticklish," Duncan said, kissing her neck again.

"That's alright. Ooh, that feels good…"

Duncan caressed Gwen's arms with his hands, and worked his way down and cupped her butt. She laughed with delight in response, pressing her bare boobs harder against his pecks. Then, Gwen worked her way down, and squeezed Duncan's butt firmly with her hands.

"Someone's hands have gotten friendly tonight."

"Look who is talking. Your hands are on my rear as well," Gwen replied, kissing his neck now, and rubbing his back.

Both of them were barefoot, standing alone in a small bedroom, and with only a few lite candles as a source of light. Romantic instrumental music played in the background to create the mood. Their lips locked again, and they swirled each other's tongues into each other's mouths. Slowly but gently, Duncan pulled Gwen's shirt off, exposing her black bra, and her breasts were practically bulging out of it. His dick hardened underneath his jeans, and he let Gwen pull off his shirt to expose his rippling pectorals. Her face and chest burned at the sight of his well-sculpted form. He placed his hands on her hips, and brushed his face against hers.

"Are you ready?" Duncan whispered in her ear.

"As I'll ever be. We're married now, so…we should become one tonight. Considering the fact that we're on our honeymoon."

Within seconds, they were both in their underwear, and making out incessantly. Duncan wrapped his arms around Gwen, unhooked her bra, and slid her black panties down. Then Gwen grabbed his boxer shorts, and pulled them down to expose his big, muscular cock.

"Damn, your dick is huge," Gwen exclaimed, staring at Duncan's baby maker.

"Why, thank you. Your breasts are nice, big and beautiful."

He walked up to her, and squeezed her boobs with his hands.

"Oh, Duncan."

"Oh, Gwen," Duncan breathed heavily, as Gwen landed on her back on the bed, and he pressed his body against hers.

He slid his dick slowly in and out of Gwen's vagina. She pulled Duncan, held his body against hers, and held his cock inside of her body. For the longest time, Gwen refused to let him outside of her, and it was making his body ache.

"Gwen," Duncan moaned, unable to stand the painful lower body heat. "This is an enormous turn-on and all, but…my lower body can't take much more of this…"

"You're right," Gwen agreed, spreading her legs a part, and allowing him to slide out of her.

Duncan laid on his back next to Gwen on their bed, both of their bodies were covered in sweat, and they were both exhausted from making intense love to each other. The young married couple were both panting lightly, and their naked bodies were covered up by a black blanket. They snuggled together underneath the covers as each of them fell into a deep sleep.

Her digital alarm clock woke her up abruptly at seven thirty Saturday morning. Gwen looked next to her, and noticed that Duncan wasn't sleeping next to her. She looked at her left hand, and saw there was no wedding ring on her finger. _Damn it_, Gwen thought angrily, _all of that was just a dream. It felt so real, though. How could such a fantastic fantasy pop into my dreams like that? I never had such a wonderful dream before._

Sitting up in bed, she slipped on her black pajama slippers, and walked into her bathroom. Gwen brushed her hair until it was nice and smooth, then she changed into her day clothes, and reapplied her makeup. Curious to see if she had any new messages, she logged onto her computer, and checked her email online. There weren't any new messages from Duncan, but there was a new message from Courtney. _Hey, Courtney sent me an email,_ Gwen thought, _Wonder what's going on in her life. I haven't chatted with her online in a while._ She clicked on her email and read Courtney's message:

**Gwen,**

**Chat w/me in the online chat room when U can. Want 2 talk 2 U. It's about Trent.**

**-Courtney**

_Trent_, Gwen thought, _Wonder what's going on between Courtney and Trent. Better see if she's online in the chat room_. She clicked on the chat room and sent Courtney a message.

**GothBabe16: Courtney, U online? Got UR email. I'm here if U want 2 talk…**

It took about a minute or two, but Courtney finally sent a reply to Gwen's message.

**CITPrincess#1: Gwen, thank God! I've been dying 2 talk 2 U. I have wonderful news!**

**GothBabe16: What is it? What's going on?**

**CITPrincess#1: Trent & I went on a date last night to a fancy restaurant, & guess what happened?**

**GothBabe16: What happened?**

**CITPrincess#1: Trent proposed 2 me. I'm getting married!**

Gwen stared at her computer screen for a few moments in shock. Courtney and Trent are getting married, she thought, still stunned. Then she finally typed her reply.

**GothBabe16: I'm happy 4 U. When is UR wedding day?**


	9. Chapter 9-A Fairytale Wedding

Word spread rapidly about Courtney and Trent's wedding. Gwen told Duncan online in the chat room about it the day after Courtney told her the news. Both of them couldn't believe that their ex-mates were marrying each other in just a few weeks. Courtney asked Gwen to be her maid of honor, and she kindly accepted her request. Trent asked Duncan to be his best man, and he was honored to be in Trent's wedding as his best friend and best man.

Invitations arrived in the mail shortly after Gwen and Duncan began helping Courtney and Trent with their wedding preparations. They both opened their invitations and read:

_**You are invited to celebrate**_

_**The day of Courtney Williams**_

_**To be wed to Trent Johnson.**_

_**We are honored to have you**_

_**Join us on this special day.**_

_**Time: 9:00 pm**_

_**Date: December 11**__**th**_

"Can't believe Trent and Courtney are actually getting married, can you?" Duncan asked, reading the details about the wedding on the back of his invitation.

"I know, right," Gwen agreed. "They must be truly in love with each other if they're going through so much trouble with this wedding."

"We have to wear prince and princess clothes. What, are you kidding me?"

"I know it sounds awful, but it's required. This wedding has a fairytale theme. The church is going to be decorated like a royal palace on the inside. Courtney's purchasing the princess brides maid dresses as we speak."

Duncan gazed adoringly at Gwen as she picked out the different colored roses Courtney asked her to choose for her wedding. She caught him staring at her, and her face turned as red as the rose in her hand. The thought of the sexual dream she had of Duncan the other night popped into her head. Just picturing her boyfriend butt naked made Gwen's body quiver, and her heart pound uncontrollably.

"This is supposed to be a wedding, not a Renaissance fair," Duncan acknowledged.

"It's their theme for their wedding. Whatever you do, don't say anything bad about Courtney and Trent's special day. I want Courtney to know we're happy to be a part of her and Trent's union. So, what do you think of this bouquet?" Gwen asked, holding up a bouquet of flowers she arranged herself.

"Looks like the perfect bouquet for the bride. Other than the roses, what other flowers did you use?"

"I used lilies and baby's breath. So, have you, Geoff and Tyler picked out your prince suits for the wedding yet?"

"Already taken care of. Our suits are going to be black with silver trimming. Trent's suit is going to be white with gold trimming, since he's the groom and all," Duncan replied. "What do yours, Bridgette's and Lindsey's brides' maid dresses look like, by the way?"

"All of our dresses are going to be light blue, and we'll be wearing silver tiaras. Courtney's princess wedding dress is going to be white—of course—with gold trimming, and she'll be wearing a golden tiara. She and Trent agreed to play the song _'I do' _by Westlife for their wedding," Gwen said, as she paid the cashier for the flowers.

After running a few more errands for Trent and Courtney's wedding, Duncan and Gwen finally had some romantic time to spend together that night. Gwen had packed a picnic basket for dinner, and she and Duncan ate their meal under the stars. They had their picnic underneath a tree, and talked while snuggling closely together.

"Hey, Gwen," Duncan said, wrapping his arm around her waist, drawing her closer to him.

"Yes, Duncan?" Gwen answered, smiling blissfully at him.

"You were sort of acting weird around me earlier today in the flower shop. Do you want to talk to me about something?"

"About why I was acting weird earlier?"

"Yes, that's what I just said."

"Right, sorry. Well…the reason why I was acting so weird was because…you see…I had a dream about you the other night," Gwen confessed, her face beginning to turn red.

"You had a dream about me? What was the dream about?" Duncan asked, his curiosity aroused.

"Well…uh…you and I were married in my dream"  
"We were married in your dream?"

"Yes, we were. That's not all that happened. We were in a small bedroom, and…well…you and I were…we were…making out and making love," Gwen blurted, her face turning as red as a brick.

"You had a sex dream about me?" Duncan said, looking stunned as his face turned as red as hers.

"Yes…I don't know why I had that dream. Honestly, my dream felt so real it was scary. In the dream, I saw you bare naked."

"Wow…can't believe you had such a dream. Just tell me something else, did you like this dream you had about me?" Duncan asked, eager to hear her answer.

"Truth be told, it was one of the best dreams I have ever had. Just promise me you won't tell anyone about this. Do you promise?" Gwen said, looking at him with pleading eyes.

"Don't worry. I won't tell a soul. I promise. My lips are totally sealed."

"Allow me to seal our little deal," Gwen grinned, locking lips with the one she loved.

Duncan and Gwen pressed their foreheads together and laughed softly. At some point during the night, they went their separate ways, and headed straight home. Duncan arrived home when his parents were already asleep, and Gwen made it home just before her curfew time. Her mother and Jacob were out on a date that night as well, but her mom wouldn't be home for another hour or two. Gwen went straight to bed after she came home, and Duncan went to bed quietly after he went home. He tip-toed and didn't make a sound so he wouldn't disturb his parents from sleeping.

A few short weeks passed, and Trent and Courtney's wedding day proceeded as planned. They were having their wedding at a nearby church, and it was fifteen minutes before the bride had to walk down the aisle. The groom was waiting anxiously for the arrival of his soon-to-be wife. Trent's best man, Duncan, was standing next to him, and trying to calm him down a bit.

"Trent, chill. I've never seen you this nervous before," Duncan said, a little amused at how nerve-raked Trent was.

"This is my wedding day. Of course I'm nervous. Wouldn't you be if you were getting married?" Trent asked, looking at him for support.

"Yeah, I would be. However, this your special day, not mine. Now, look sharp. Your bride will be here any second."  
Trent caught his breath as Courtney came down the aisle. As the preacher married the young couple, Trent spoke his vows a bit nervously, and Courtney laughed lightly while speaking her part. They sealed their marriage with a kiss, and the young couple walked down the aisle to blissful happiness.


	10. Chapter 10-Under the Mistletoe

Snow was coming down softly against the grass, pavements and rooftops. Jacob and Diane were downstairs in Gwen's house snuggled together by the fireplace. Black was in his bedroom playing video games, and Gwen was in her bedroom next door playing on her laptop computer. Courtney and Trent were spending their Christmas vacation/honeymoon in Hawaii, and Gwen was chatting with Courtney online at the moment.

**GothBabe16: So, U & Trent having fun on UR Xmas vacation/honeymoon?**

**CITPrincess#1: U bet. Trent & I R taking surf lessons & we R having an awesome time. How is UR Xmas vacation going so far?**

**GothBabe16: Well, it's snowing like crazy now outside here home. My brother Blake is playing video games in his bedroom, & my mom & Jacob R downstairs spending romantic quality time 2gether.**

**CITPrincess#1: Oh, yeah. I remember U telling me about UR mom's boyfriend. Hate 2 pry in2 UR personal business, but—R things getting serious between UR mom & Jacob?**

**GothBabe16: Not so far 4rom what I've seen. He's a nice guy, & my brother & I like him. Jacob is spending the holiday w/us, & I've gotten used 2 seeing him around here a lot lately. Blake likes having another guy in the house b/c it evens out the genders here home.**

**CITPrincess#1: Sounds like U R totally fine w/UR mother dating.**

**GothBabe16: I am. I'm glad my mom found some1. He's an artistic genius. I've seen some of his artwork & his creations R amazing.**

**CITPrincess#1: Jacob sounds like an astounding man. Anyway, I'll talk 2 U later. Trent & I R going 2 take a romantic walk on the beach B4 it gets dark.**

**GothBabe16: Okay, have a nice time. Talk 2 U later.**

**CITPrincess#1: Bye.**

**GothBabe16: See U.**

Gwen logged off of the chat room, shut down her computer, and decided to sketch another image in her sketch book. It had been a long time since she had drawn anything, and she was desperate to get her creativity out. Gwen decided to draw a skull with a snake slithering through it.

Meanwhile, downstairs in the living room, Diane and Jacob were getting cozy. They were chatting intimately about their past few weeks together, and how close they were becoming. Jacob told Diane how happy he was that Gwen and Blake liked him, and how glad he was to be spending Christmas vacation with her and her family.

"Oh, Jacob. I'm so happy you could spend the holiday with us," Diane smiled, drinking red wine with him.

"I'm happy to spend more romantic quality time with you, Diane," Jacob grinned, taking another sip of his drink.

"I feel the same way."

Jacob leaned in close towards Diane and locked lips with her. They wrapped their arms around each other in a passionate embrace. The warmth from the fireplace added extra heat to their romantic moment. The kiss Diane shared with Jacob sent warm tingly sensations up her spine. For the longest time, they didn't want to let each other go.

"Did I ever mention how wonderful a kisser you are?" Jacob asked, practically breathless from making out with her.

"You could stand to mention it more often," Diane giggled, blushing under his gaze.

"Diane, this is one of the best dates I have ever been on."

"Me too."

"I know we haven't known each other long, but I want you to know I love you," Jacob smiled, kissing her hand tenderly.

"I love you too, Jacob," Diane replied, kissing him on the cheek.

"There's something I wanted to ask you, but I was planning on asking you my question on Christmas day. Do you think you could wait until then for my question?"

"Well, now that you've mentioned it, I'm dying now to know what you wish to ask me. So, what's your question?"

"Diane, you're the most amazing woman I've ever met," Jacob said, getting down on one knee, and pulling a diamond ring from his pocket." Will you marry me?"

"Yes," Diane laughed, happy tears running down her face. "A thousand times, yes."

Jacob slid his engagement ring he bought for Diane onto her finger. They began snuggling together closer to the fireplace, and began kissing each other incessantly.

While Jacob and Diane continued their date downstairs, Black was still upstairs playing video games, and Gwen was still in her bedroom drawing in her sketchbook. She had finished her skull with the snake slithering through it, and now she was drawing an image of a heart with a dagger plunged through it. Just when she finished her second sketch, a message popped up on her laptop computer from her online chat room. Gwen had turned her computer back on after she finished her first sketch. She looked at the message on her laptop and saw it was from Duncan.

**JuvieDude18: Hey, babe. U online?**

**GothBabe16: I am now. How R U?**

**JuvieDude18: I'm doing well. U have any plans 4 Xmas?**

**GothBabe16: No, just spending Xmas morning here my house opening presents. What about U?**

**JuvieDude18: Same as U, but my parents & I R having Xmas dinner here my house. Do U think U, UR brother, UR mother & Jacob would want 2 join us?**

**GothBabe16: We would love 2. I'll tell my mom, Blake & Jacob about it. Tell UR parents we'll all B over around 6 pm.**

**JuvieDude18: I'll let them know. Talk 2 U later. Love U.**

**GothBabe16: Love U 2, Duncan.**

Gwen logged off of her computer, and then heard someone knocking on her bedroom door.

"Who is it?" Gwen asked.

"It's your mother, Gwen. May I come in?" Diane replied politely.

"Sure, mom. Come on in."

Diane entered Gwen's room looking as if she won an all-expense paid vacation to the Bahamas.

"Oh, Gwen. I have wonderful news."

"I do too. Duncan wants me, you, Blake and Jacob to join him and his parents at his house for Christmas dinner at six in the afternoon. Can we go?" Gwen asked, a pleading look covering her face.

"Of course we can. Guess what, sweetie? I'm engage3d," Diane announced with a huge grin on her face.

"You're engaged?"

"Yes, Jacob proposed."

"Wow, mom. I'm so happy for you. Congratulations," Gwen smiled, giving her mother a hug.

"I'm so glad you're happy for me, dear. This is so great. I'm going to go tell your brother the news," Diane grinned, kissing Gwen's head as she left her daughter's bedroom.

_Wow, _Gwen thought, still rather stunned by her mother's news. _My mom's getting married. Wait till Duncan hears about this…_

It was in the middle of the night on Christmas Eve when Gwen finally got around to telling Duncan the news. She was chatting with him online about it on her laptop in her bedroom. After decorating her house with Christmas decorations all day, she was totally wiped out. Gwen didn't ask for anything for Christmas. Truthfully, all she wanted for Christmas was her boyfriend Duncan. She even told him so online in the chat room.

**GothBabe16: All I want 4 Xmas is U, Duncan.**

**JuvieDude18: I feel the same way, babe. So, when R UR mother & Jacob getting married?**

**GothBabe16: They R getting married on New Year's Day midnight.**

**JuvieDude18: So, UR mother & Jacob R going 2 kiss each other midnight?**

**GothBabe16: Yeah. They want 2 make sure they kiss each other midnight on the dot. My mother asked me 2 B her maid of honor, & I said yes. Anyway, mom said she'd love 4 all of us 2 come over 2 UR house 4 Xmas dinner.**

**JuvieDude18: Thanks 4 telling me. I'll let them know. This will B the 2****nd**** marriage U have been 2 this year, won't it?**

**GothBabe16: Technically, it won't. Mainly, b/c my mom & Jacob will B declared husband & wife midnight of next year.**

**JuvieDude18: Excellent point. BTW, the mistletoe has been set up in the living room my house. Thought I'd let U know.**

**GothBabe16: Planning on kissing me under the mistletoe after we arrive UR house 2morrow night?**

**JuvieDude18: Yes, after dinner. FYI: I have a special surprise 4 U under the mistletoe as well.**

**GothBabe16: Really? What is it? A Xmas present?**

**JuvieDude18: I guess U could call it that. U will just have 2 see what I got 4 U 2morrow after dinner.**

**GothBabe16: Okay, I get it. U don't want 2 ruin the surprise. I'll see U 2morrow dinner. I better get 2 bed, it's getting later.**

**JuvieDude18: Alright. Sleep tight, babe.**

**GothBabe16: Goodnight, Duncan.**

Gwen logged off of the chat room, shut down her laptop computer, and crawled straight into bed. She fell into a deep sleep as soon as her head hit the pillow. Dreams of Christmas day, and spending romantic quality time with Duncan spun around in her head throughout the night. Just picturing kissing her boyfriend in her dreams sent a warm sensation through her entire body.

Christmas day was amazingly happy in the morning at Gwen's house. They opened presents and had fun just talking about the delicious dinner they would be enjoying at Duncan's house that evening. Diane was planning on inviting Duncan and his family to her wedding. She thought it would be polite to invite her daughter's boyfriend and his family to this special union.

That afternoon at Duncan's house, Gwen and her family arrived on time at exactly six in the afternoon. While they all ate dinner, Diane told Duncan's parents about her and Jacob's wedding day, and where they were going to have it. Gwen and Blake were both happy to accept Jacob into their family as their new step dad. Duncan and his parents were all happy for Diane, Jacob, Blake and Gwen. They all couldn't wait to celebrate Diane and Jacob's special day.

After dinner was over, Gwen met Duncan underneath the mistletoe as promised, and was anxious to discover the surprise he had for her. When she stood underneath the mistletoe, Duncan wrapped his arms around her, and gave her a long, intoxicating kiss. When their lips parted, Gwen was giddy in the warmth of their love.

"Gwen, seeing how much your mother makes Jacob happy makes me want to feel the same way," Duncan said, smiling softly at her.

"Duncan, what is it you're trying to say?" Gwen asked, looking confused.

"Here's what I'm trying to say," Duncan replied, reaching into his pocket, falling to one knee, and pulling out a diamond ring. "Gwen, will you marry me?"

"Yes, Duncan. I will," Gwen laughed happily, as Duncan slid the ring onto her finger. 


	11. Chapter 11-Ten Years Later

Sitting at her desk, Gwen was working on her latest animation project online. She's been working for Disney Animation Studios for a few years now, and she's a stay at home mother. Gwen works at her job from home on the internet and she loves it. Plus, she gets to spend plenty of quality time with her two children Nebula and Demetrius. Gwen's children are fraternal twins, and they have already taken after her and Duncan. They are both eight years old and can be quite a handful at times. Demetrius looks exactly like Duncan, but he has a red Mohawk, he has Gwen's eye color and his shirt has a red heart with a dagger going through it. Nebula looks exactly like Gwen, except she has longer hair with purple streaks in it, and she has blue eyes like Duncan.

Duncan currently works in a tattoo shop down the street. Since his tattoo art is exceedingly fantastic, he gets paid handsomely for his work. Other than tattoo art, he also gives ear and facial piercings at the tattoo shop as well. Demetrius wishes to become a great tattoo artist like his father, and Nebula desires to become a wonderful Disney artist like her mother.

"Hey mom, what you working on?" Nebula asked, glancing at the animated image on her mother's computer screen.

Just working on an animated character for the new Disney animated movie: _The Princess and the Pauper_. How was school?" Gwen asked.

"It was good, mom. Is dad going to be home soon?"

"He should be home in about an hour or two. Where's your brother?"

"Demetrius is in his bedroom doing his homework. I've already finished mine," Nebula informed her.

"Let me see," Gwen replied, as Nebula handed her mother her completed homework.

Gwen and her children made a deal three years ago that every day after school she would give them a "homework check". If their homework wasn't done by bed time, they wouldn't be able to do anything fun. Her kids wouldn't be able to play video games, watch television or anything they enjoyed doing during their free time. Seeing that her homework was done, Gwen allowed her daughter to watch television. Duncan arrived home an hour later just like Gwen thought he would.

"Hey, Gwen," Duncan smiled, kissing his wife on the cheek.

"How was work, dear?" Gwen asked, finishing up her online work assignment.

"Work went well. How was your day?"

"Great. Nebula's finished her homework, and Demetrius is working on his in his bedroom."

"Which means we have some romantic quality time to spend in _our _bedroom," Duncan smiled mischievously.

"I love the way you think," Gwen answered, going into their bedroom with him, and locking the door behind her as her body melted against her husband's in their moment of ecstasy.

*THE END*


End file.
